Pranksters Anonymous
by Rebel Without An Existence
Summary: Cliff and Roger play pranks on Albel. How will Albel strike back? Please R&R. Chapter III is in!
1. Puffy Pink

_**This is my fourth Star Ocean fic. Hope you like it!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean. Rub it in my face, why don't ya!_**

* * *

****

**Chapter I: Puffy Pink **

It was a normal day in Castle Aquaria. The weather cast a feel-good mood, and everyone was happily carrying out their day. Fayt, Sophia, Maria, Nel, Albel, Peppita, and Mirage were at the dining table eating breakfast. Where are Roger and Cliff, you say? Well, I was getting to that.

The Klausian and the Menodix were in a guest room scheming. They were planning a prank specifically for Albel. A couple of days ago, Albel nearly killed Cliff. The day before, he had shaved part of Roger's hair with his katana.

**Flashback **

"Albel... Albel..."

Cliff was trying to wake up the warrior. Albel was tired and refused to wake up.

"Albel wake up! It's past noon!" Cliff urged.

He began poking at the stubborn Elicoorian. Slowly, Albel opened his eyes to see Cliff **RIGHT **there in his face. He pulled the covers off and reached for his katana.

"Get away from me, maggot!"

Cliff barely escaped the sword, which had been aimed at his neck.

"Whoa, dude! Cool it!" said the blonde at a fuming Albel.

"Get out of my room!" Albel yelled furiously waving his sword.

"I was only trying to-"

"**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**"

Cliff ran out as fast as he could down the hallway hearing a slamming door. As he went downstairs, he heard a series of swearing from the room.

**Another flashback **

Roger walked down the hallway staring at the statues of women as he did. At the other end of the hallway, Albel was cranky and heading nowhere in particular. Their paths crossed.

"Hiya, Albel!" greeted Roger.

His reply? Albel swung at Roger with his sword. At first he didn't aim low enough and merely knocked off the helmet. Albel tried again. What happened next happened so quickly it made the Menodix's head spin.

The crimson-eyed warrior sheathed his sword and continued on his way. Roger stared at the ground. A clump of hair lay still on the floor, brown hair. He hurried over to the water that ran through the castle to look at his reflection. His messy brown hair was now shaved, but still messy.

"You...," he stuttered. "You... YOU RUINED MY HAIR!"

**Flashbacks done! **

And that's how all of it began. No one really liked Albel's crankiness in the morning, but this time he'd gone too far. So his punishment was to be humiliated.

During the night when everyone was soundly asleep in their rooms, Roger crept inside Albel's bathroom, took his shampoo, and poured something in it that would take effect the next morning. He quickly left as soon as his job was done. Cliff and Roger headed for bed chuckling uncontrollably.

The next morning, the two hurried over to Albel's room carefully eavesdropping by the door. They concealed their laughter awaiting their prank to be carried out.

Inside the room, Albel shed his clothing and stepped into the hot shower. He stood for a minute waiting to wake up. Then he reached for his shampoo. As he washed, he noticed the scent of strawberry in the air. He ignored it and kept on.

Soon, everyone was down in the dining hall enjoying another lovely breakfast by the cook. Cliff and Roger arrived just as everyone else started to dig in.

"Where's Albel?" asked Fayt as the two sat down.

"Oh, him?" said Cliff.

"He's going to be a little late. But believe me, it'll be worth it," Roger said trying to hold in his laughter.

Albel made his appearance a few minutes later. Everybody stared, dropping their utensils and letting food fall from their open mouths. Albel's hair was pink! **PINK!** The blonde extensions were now a light carnation. The black portion of his hair was a dark pink. Judging from the look on the face, he knew.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Peppita.

He didn't answer. Nobody else bothered to ask. Fayt was too shocked to speak. Nel was silent. Peppita, Mirage, Maria, and Sophia quietly giggled. Cliff and Roger on the other hand were nearly falling out of their chairs laughing.

"All right, which one of you fools did it?" Albel grumbled. "I know it was one of you!"

The girls continued to giggle. Fayt was still shocked. Cliff and Roger were rolling on the floor barely able to breathe. As far as Albel was concerned, he wasn't going to get an answer.

So he left. The rest of the day, he stood in the shower vigorously scrubbing his head with his fingers trying to get out the pink. He didn't get any results. Not only that, he was all pruny, so he finally got out.

Albel stayed in his room the rest of the day. As he went to bed at night, he swore to find out who did this to him. Also, he made it a priority to find out why he smelled like strawberries. He didn't like nice smells. They only degraded his reputation.

And with that, he went to sleep.

* * *

_**Done with Chapter I! Was it any good? Well, I'll be putting the next chapter up soon. Please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter II is coming soon! (That almost rhymed.)**_


	2. An Accident?

_**Here's Chapter II of Pranksters Anonymous. I hope the first chapter was good enough so that you will continue reading. I wish my fan fics were highly successful, as in they had like 50 or more reviews. It'll happen someday, right? I'll just keep dreaming until it happens. Then life will be complete! Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Star Ocean. Shut up! You're making me cry!_**

* * *

****

**Chapter II: An... Accident? **

It had been a week after Albel had been pranked. His hair was its normal color again, except for a few strands of pink (and the scent of strawberry still wafting around). Now, Cliff and Roger had something else in the works. They were not done punishing him yet. Mainly, they were pranking him because it was hilarious.

The two waited once again until nightfall. Albel fell asleep like normal. At around five in the morning, Roger crept beside Albel's bed. Slowly, he opened a vial and...

Albel woke up to dawn's early light. He sat up and stretched. But then he felt a strange sensation. He pulled off the covers and saw something that almost made him scream outloud.

A darkened spot circled around down below his waist (you know where. I'm not giving a specific name!). Albel touched it. It was wet.

The wetness was all over the top of his sarong. There could only be one thing to explain this. He did not want to think it. He did not to say it. There was **NO **way on Elicoor II that he had peed in his bed!

Suddenly, the door to his room opened. Roger entered the room. Of course Roger had planned to do this (Cliff's idea). Albel stared trying to conceal the spot on the bed and on his clothes. The Menodix boy ran screaming. Without thinking, Albel chased after him.

The maids and butlers stepped out of the way as the two ran through the halls of Castle Aquaria. Strangely, they ran into the dining area where everyone was just now arriving. They all stared at Albel, mainly the large spot on his sarong.

Roger joined Cliff. He yelled outloud.

"Holy mother of God, Albel's a bedwetter!"

Then they laughed, of course.

"I-It's not what you think!" Albel said stuttering.

A thought came to him. This could have been another prank. He had a pretty good feeling that it was Roger and Cliff pulling them off. Judging from the joy they got out of all of this, he was probably right.

But then he realized that he was embarassing himself by just standing there, so he ran. Albel changed. He examined the spots closer. They were water spots. More specifically, colored water spots. _Those two fools put yellow food-coloring in this water,_ he thought. _I don't know how they managed to sneak into my room without my noticing, but they're dead when I catch up with them all alone._

If he told anyone that it was really water and not pee, they wouldn't believe him. They would rather steer clear and laugh at him. The same would go for telling someone that Roger and Cliff were pranking him. Albel did not have any evidence that they were, but he didn't need any. The quickest solution was to kill them both. _That might be going a little too far,_ he thought.

The rest of the day, anyone he came across giggled. He even heard the whispers of 'bedwetter' from some people. The story had spread throughout the castle. Albel decided it was the work of Roger and Cliff.

Even his own teammates avoided him. He was beginning to get very angry.

Night came again. When he went to his guest room, somebody had posted a note on his door. It read:

_Bedwetter! HA HA HA! You're such a loser! Do you need a diaper?_

He recognized the handwriting. It was Cliff's untidy scrawl. Albel ripped it up and went inside his room. The maids had replaced the sheets and returned his clothing, colored water free.

He slipped under the covers but felt something under his back. He pulled it out. It was a diaper. Another note was attached. This one said:

_For any "accidents." _

_- Roger S. Huxley _

_P.S. I'm just looking out for ya!_

Albel went berserk tearing up the note into tiny little pieces. He tore up the diaper too while he was at it. The last thing he did was punch a big gaping hole into the wall.

Before turning in for the night, he locked his door and checked if the window was secure. Then he got into his nice warm bed and closed his eyes.

_They'll be sorry they ever messed with Albel Nox._

* * *

_**Sorry, this chapter was kind of short, huh? It was still decent though, right? Please leave a review. I'll be updating soon! I hope you're enjoying Pranksters Anonymous! **_

_**P.S. A suggestion for if you're bored: I have three other Star Ocean fan fics. You can read them if you're bored or waiting for updates on Pranksters Anonymous! I'm not saying you have to, just a suggestion... (Heh heh.) They are the following:**_

_**Painful Memories (Eight chapters; complete)**_

_**Perfect Symmetry (Sequel to Painful Memories; just started it)**_

_**Stupid Service (One-shot story)**_


	3. He Wants To

_**Here's Chapter III of Pranksters Anonymous! I'm running out of pranks already. But I still have some up my sleeve! Can any of you suggest any? **_

_**My main goals for my fan fics are:**_

_**1.) To have 50 or more reviews**_

_**2.) To be on a C2 category**_

_**3.) To be on Story Favorites lists**_

_**Sorry, I'm boring you! Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Star Ocean (but I have money! Nyahaha!)._**

* * *

**Chapter III: He Wants To... **

Roger and Cliff had more pranks. Instead of punishment, they were doing it for fun. This would have been fun no matter who the victims were. It was twice as fun, though, because Albel was involved. It was so amusing to see him being embarassed. They had no idea that Albel was on to them, however.

Meanwhile, Albel was happily roaming the castle and actually taking time to enjoy the scenery. He was happy because he was not being pranked. _Maybe those worms finally gave up,_ he thought. He gazed at the statues and such in the Great Chapel. They were so much nicer to look at than stone. Airyglyph Castle was always so boring. At least the Aquarians here had something pleasant to look at.

What Albel didn't know was that the pranksters were going to strike right now. Elsewhere in the castle, Cliff met up with Maria in one of the halls.

"Maria, I had a conversation with Albel the other day," he began. "It was quite interesting."

"Mmm hmm," Maria answered.

"It concerned you."

This got her attention.

"It was?" she asked.

"Yep," Cliff said. "You won't believe what things he has going on in his evil little mind."

"He isn't going to kill me, is he?"

"Oh no. He wouldn't want to kill you. He's obsessed with you."

"Obsessed with me?"

"Yeah, he's out of his mind. In fact, Albel revealed a lot of personal things of what he has planned for you."

"Planned? What? _Planned?"_

"Yes, _planned._ I'll have to whisper them to you, though."

So Cliff leaned near Maria's ear and started to tell her things. Her eyes started to widen.

"He wants to what?" she gasped.

"Uh huh. He _really _wants to..."

Albel walked into the hallway where the two were. At first, he thought they were about to kiss, considering that they were very close to each other's faces. But then he heard whispers.

"Albel wants you to have his kids," he heard Cliff say.

Maria gasped covering her mouth. Albel nearly did the same thing. Did Cliff say what he thought he'd said?

"Maybe we should go some place quiet. There are some inappropriate things he said," said Cliff.

The two started to head in the direction of the fabrication room. Albel took a different path. He went to the runological development lab. Luckily, Lady Elena wasn't there. If she was there, he would of been told to leave. If he didn't leave, she would've unleashed her wrath. Albel hated the wrath of women. It was dangerous even for him.

Albel entered the fabrication room from the top floor. He crouched down looking over the stairs. And there the two were.

"So, where were we?" Cliff asked.

"The kids," said Maria.

"Oh yeah. Well, he wanted two girls and a boy. But before that, how he wanted to get them from you..."

And then things he had never heard came from the Klausian's mouth. Many of the terms he used were not used by anyone on the planet of Elicoor II. Judging from the shocked look on Maria's face, Albel guessed they were **very** bad.

"W-What does that mean?" stuttered Maria.

"Heh heh, well..."

A new term was added to Albel's vocabulary. He did not like definition of it either. He would never do anything that perverted. This was apparently another prank by Cliff and Roger. Maria was kind of being pranked on herself, but Cliff was lying about Albel. There had to be more to the prank than this. Did they expect something to happen after this? And what the heck did it mean to 'get a hard one?'

"I've heard enough," said Maria. "I'm going to go find Albel and tell him something."

"Well, you do that. See ya around," said Cliff.

Albel quickly left the fabrication room. Lady Elena had returned and told him off for being in the lab.

"This lab is not for touring! This lab is for studying! You have no business in here!" she yelled.

He saw Maria at the other end of the hallway. Did he dare go and speak with her? She turned around and immediately approached him.

"Albel, Cliff told me some things about you," she said.

"Did he?" said Albel.

"Yes. And I have one thing to say..."

And with that, Maria slapped him across the face. He felt a stinging pain in his cheek. When this woman was mad, she was mad!

"Pervert!"

She slapped him again. The other side of his face recieved the same pangs. Then she walked away. From behind him, Albel heard laughing. When he turned around, no one was there.

All he knew now, was that this was war.

* * *

_**Chapter III complete! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! I'll see ya when Chapter IV comes around!**_


End file.
